Darkest Hours
by Little Angel of Love
Summary: Bella Swan is happily in love with her vampire Boyfriend Edward Cullen...that is until Bella's badluck catches up with her. She gets raped. Will Edward and his family help her through this or will they let her suffer in her Darkest Hours?
1. The Beginning

**Hey Everyone. This is my first fic so be nice. Hope you like it.**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BPOV

Hi my name is Bella Swan. I'm 18 years old. I love to read and write. I am in love with my vampire boryfriend, Edward Cullen ( I know what you're thinking. Vampire Yeah right? but believe me) Ok so here I am lieing in my bed pretending to sleep while Edward sits in the rocking chair watching me it's nearly 6:00 am. "Bella honey, it's time to wake up" Edward whispers. "Go away" I groan wanting to stay in bed all day. I hear Edward chuckling close to me. "Hun i know you want to stay here but you need to go to school or Charlie will be angry" he whispered at that I jumped. Edward leaned in to give me a kiss but I doged it. He looked confused but i saw all the hurt in his eyes. "Edwrad I have morning Breath. Hell no you are not kissing me while my breath smells like it does know. I Love You never forget that Honey" I say and kiss his cheek.

Ok so as i walk into the bathroom i have a feeling something bad was gonna happen,but not the one that you can brush off but the one like a 6th sense. I shook my head and put it at the back of my mind. 20 minutes later i was done. "Ok im done" I said and kissed Edward. "Now isn't it better this way" I asked him. "Yes. You were right" He sighed. I got up and did a happy dance.

30 Minutes Later

We were in Biology right now so we couldn't talk but that didn't stop Edward from passing me a note.

(**_Edward/_**_Bella)_

_****__I'm not going to be here at night._

_Why?_

_****__I have to go hunting._

_Oh well have fun. Who is staying with me?_

_****__Actually no one is, so I want you to TRY to be safe for just this night._

I chuckled and wrote back.

_Ok. I will try. :)_

The bell rang so he had no chance to write back. "You promise you won't do anything dangerous" Edward asked. I sighed. "Yes I promise" I replied.

20 Minutes Later

Gym passed in a blur and I didn't trip once. That shocked me and many people. Nowit was time to say goodbye to Edward and his family. "Hey guys I hope you have fun" I said giving each of them a hug ,even Rosalie., who shocked by hugging back. I got into my truck and left but not before i heard a chorus of "BYE BELLA" I chuckled to myself.

3 Hours Later

I'm in Port Angeles because it is the only place with a decent bookstore. I finally find the book I was looking for, pay for it and walk out of the store. As I was walking the uneasy feeling i was feeling all day grew. I was turning a corner when a blindfold was put over my eyes . "EDWARD" I yelled but felt somehing hit me in the baack of the head. My last thought was _: Edward I Love You. I'm sorry. Then the darkness consumed me._

**So what do you think? I told you I was gonna fix it right. Please don't say I suck I'm new at this and scared crapless. REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Where am I?

**Hey guys im so sorry I havent been updating I went on vacation it wasn't my fault. Hope u guys arent mad. ON WITH THE STORY!**

BPOV

I woke up with An awful pain in the back of my head. _Where am I? _I thought to my self looking around wondering if I could see anything familiar. My eyes stopped on a figure in the corner. The figure had his eyes closed. I crawled hoping it was someone I knew. As I went to touch his face he opened his eyes. I jumped back in fear. This person was not only someone I didn't know but he had red eyes. "Well well well looks like kitten has woken up. " The figure said stalking closer to me. "W-who are y-you" I stuttered. The figure laughed. "If you really have to know my name its Dylon ." he said still laughing and walking closer. "What do you want" I asked trying to sound bold and not frightened but failed miserably. "You and your pretty little body" Dylon said grabbed me and ripped my shirt open. "NO NO PLEASE NO" I yelled thrashing trying to get out of his grip. "Shut up" he yelled slapping me. I whimpered. _Edward please come save me. _

20 Minutes Later

"Get off her" a feminine voice yelled and suddenly Dylon was ripped off me. I ran as fast I could to my house. When I got there Edward was sitting on my couch but his face was neither calm or peaceful. It was a look of pure rage. "How could you Bella? How could you cheat on me? After the many times I told you I loved you after the many times I told you that you are my life. That wasn't enough for you? Huh? Was it?" he yelled in my face. "Edward I did not cheat on you please lis-" he cut me off . "No. Why should I listen to you. You are a disgusting person" he said. I couldn't take it anymore. So I ran. Ran from my love. My family. My life. My heart. Ran from everything. I stopped abruptly and fell to my knees sobbing. "Little One get up. You were to good for him and his family anyway. He didn't deserve you" the same voice that saved me said. I looked up to see Victoria looking at me with sympathy clouding her eyes. I sniffled. "Come with me. I'll change you" she said. I climbed up on her back and we took off running. Just as we were about to cross the La Push border a sharp pain ran from my left cheek to my right arm. I screamed out in agony. I looked to my left to see a giant russet wolf looking at me. Victoria took off running again. "Im gonna have to change you sooner than planned." Victoria said and bit into my neck. That's when the real pain started.

**Well I hope all of you enjoyed that. It took me about 5 minutes to write it lol. I have it in my ipod. **


	3. 72 years later

**YAY I updated. I know I know last was a short chap. I'll see if I can make it longer but no one is really encouraging me. REVIEW and you get longer chapters. **

RPOV

**72 years later**

It's been bad ever since Bella cheated on Edward. No one is the same anymore. Carlisle and Esme feel betrayed and angry and rarely speak. Everyone else feels anger. Emmett and I had to move out. The pain was just to much. "Emmett I'm going hunting. Are you coming?" I yelled knowing I didn't have to. "Yes" he replied and was at my side in a heartbeat. Something in the back of my mind was telling me to bring the video camera. Most of the time that voice is right. So I did.

**10 minutes later**

As I finished off my second deer I heard boulders colliding. "Emmett grab the video camera. Let's go" I yelled and took off running with Emmett on my heels. As we arrived at the source of the noise. I saw the most shocking thing I have ever seen. Bella was sitting, chains tied around her arms and legs, breathing heavily. "So you decided to stop me again" a man said coming out of the trees. "I'm not letting you put people in that kind of pain especially not the Cullens their family." she whispered in a menacing voice. The man laughed holding his sides. "Oh please. The night that I raped you who was the one that saved you. That stupid red head. When you ran to them crying and bloody. They didn't help you. They accused you of cheating. Now I think that is not a way a family should work. Now is it." He said in a sugar coated voice. _T-that can't be true. She couldn't have been raped. Alice saw her scream when he was pounding into her. Oh no that scream it wasn't of pleasure it was of terror and pain. WHAT. HAVE. WE. DONE_. I thought to my self. I looked at Emmett and saw a look of pure horror on his face. "I don't care if they accused me of cheating. They gave me something Charlie and Renee could not give me. A family. And for that I owe them my life" She whispered looking down. It looked as if tears were rolling down her face.

"Nice choice of words because with your life you will pay." He said and charged at her. She broke the chains and met him halfway. They were a blur of growls. We heard a feminine scream and saw Bella fall to the ground in agony. She stopped breathing and I feared the worst. "Now that I got you unconscious its time to have a little fun." The man whispered in her ear. He got on to of her. "Get off her" Emmett yelled the look of horror now one of rage. "Why should I? None of you cared the first time and this isn't the second time I raped or the tenth for that matter" He said laughing. My temper flared. I ran to where he was and pushed off of Bella just in time for Emmett to rip off his head. We ripped limb from limb. We grabbed Bella and ran. Burning the man's body in the process.

As we arrived at the house I began to think. _How could we not let her explain? How could we be so selfish_? _The clues were all there. Her bloodied arms and legs. The bruises. How could we miss those simple facts? _When I looked over at Bella lying on the guestroom bed I noticed just how many scars she had, but the most gruesome and visible was one going like claw marks from her left cheek to her right arm. "EMMETT!" I yelled. "Who. What. When. Where. Why" he asked rushing into the room stopping when he saw all of Bella's scars. "We could have prevented all of this. We could have stopped her from getting hurt" Emmett said in a strangled voice. He looked at me. "We're gonna have to tell the others" He whispered. "I know but they won't listen" I replied. I called my family and told them I had something big to tell them.

**20 Minutes Later**

" Hi what's the news" Jasper asked in a monotone. "Bella" I said as I let them in. " You brought us here just for that-" I cut Alice off. "Finish that sentence and I will rip your head off and I don't care who you are" I said and put the video to play. As the video revealed more and more the faces of my family went from anger to disbelief. " Please tell me that didn't happen" Edward begged. "If you don't believe me then follow" I commanded. They all got up.

"Emmett open the door NOW" I said banging against the door. "Ok don't get you panties in a knot" He said and opened the door. My family gasped and ran to Bella. "The claw marks are from when Victoria and Bella crossed the La Push border. The other scats are from fighting off anyone who tried to hurt us" Emmett said. "How did you find that out?" I asked Emmett. "Bella can project her thoughts. She can hear us you know. She'll talk but through her mind" As we all registered this information my eyes began to cloud. _**He's telling the truth I am able to speak like that. Don't feel bad it wasn't your fault that any of this happened. **_My eyes began to go back to normal. "Bella will never forgive me…." Edward and Alice groaned. "Repeat that. I _dare_ you" A menacing voice whispered. I turned and saw….

**Well that's it for today I hope you enjoyed. REMEMBER.**

**REVIEW= HAPPY ME= LONGER CHAPTER**


	4. Listening

_**Hey all I was not gonna post this up but I was like what the hell. So I hope you like this chapter. Oh I would like to thank my only two reviewers :**_

_**Writingnut2010 and dowhatyoucan (my bff). **_

_**This chap is for you two**_

_**RPOV**_

"Bella" Emmett all but screamed and crushed her into a hug. She laughed. "Emmett. Victoria's not gonna appreciate if I come back looking like I came back from wrestling" she told him but still hugged him back. "Edward, Alice. How could you say I would never forgive you? Don't you know me? Alice you were and still are my best friend. I cant and will never replace you. Edward I still love you with all my heart and soul. I will never find anyone as special as you are to me." she said sand hugged both of them. She gave Edward a passionate kiss. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you too. I'm so sorry for what I said to you." Edward replied regret lacing his voice and sadness clouding his eyes. "Don't worry. Rosalie, Emmett. Thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you who knows where I would be right now." She said looking at us. We shuddered. "Jasper, Carlisle, Esme I know you all feel extremely guilty don't nothing was your fault" She hugged each and everyone of us. Her phone started ringing.

**Monster by Skillet**

The secret side of me, I never let you see I keep it caged but I can't control itSo stay away from me, the beast is ugly I feel the rage and I just can't hold itIt's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls It comes awake and I can't control itHiding under the bed, in my body, in my head Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monsterI hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monsterI, I feel like a monsterI, I feel like a monster

_Hmm what a odd song for a time like this._ I thought. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod his head. "Hello" Bella answered. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN RATHBONE. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" A voice screeched on the other end. Bella winced. "Vicky deep breath in and breath out. I had a problem with Dylon. I'm fine don't worry. Katie you better not burn the house down. Caroline if I find out that my vase was broken again because you wanted to give a demonstration about your power say bye bye to Glee for a month. Amy no one is to be dancing against their will. Hazal no flood in my room. Caterina I better not hear you made people believe they like to shop. Mykayla no earthquakes PLEASE. Elena if I find the house destroyed NO TV, CELLPHONE OR LAPTOP FOR 2 MONTHS. Are we clear?" She asked. "Yes" we heard many voices groan. "Bye" she said laughing. "Bye" they grumbled and hung up. We looked at her in awe. "What" she asked sounding confused. "That is one strong coven" Carlisle said dazed. "Bella what is your power" I asked her truly curious. "Copycat" she responded. "What?" I asked. " I copy people's power" She said. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh that makes sense" Emmett said trying to sound smart. "Can we see two" Jasper asked. "Sure sure" She said and stretched her hands out as three metal claws came out. "WOW" we breathed they went back into her knuckles. "Emmett can you come and throw me a tree please" She asked walking outside. 'Okkkkkkkkkkkk" he said he threw the tree at her. The tree passed right through her. **(A/N: Which two x-men have those powers. Answer correct and I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chap)**

**Well I told you short chaps. Lol here is a little guide for you:**

**4 Reviews- Short/Long chap**

**6 Reviews -Long chap**

**Ciao for now, **

**T.I.T.M.H**


	5. The truth comes out

**Hey all guess what! I got 6 reviews! YAY FOR MY REVIEWERS! ON WITH THE STORY!**

BPOV

The faces of the Cullens had me doubled over holding my sides as my body shook with laughter. "Bella what just happened?" Rosalie asked me. "The tree went through me" I answered in a voice that said 'Weren't you paying attention'. "I know that" She responded. "But how is it possible" she finished. "I don't know I met a vampire who can do that and that happened. It just is possible" I answered clearly confused. "Ok who wants to meet my coven" I asked out of the blue. "So quickly" Carlisle asked. "Yeah wasn't my decision. Their coming in 3.2.1" I said as my coven came through the forest. "BELLA" They all yelled. "OH NO." I whispered and hid behind Edward. "Awwwww she isn't happy to see us" Mykayla said in a mock sad voice. "Oh shut up I just don't want to get tackled to the ground" I stated. "MOM" Elena yelled. "Come here honey" I said as Elena ran into my open arms knocking me over. I laughed. "Honey. Your shirt is getting dirty" I stated and she immediately got up. I laughed again. I looked towards the Cullens to see shock written on all their faces. "What" I asked. "She called you mom" Esme said. "Yea so- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh after the rape I was pregnant and my rapist wasn't exactly human so Elena is half human half vamp-" I stopped when I saw the looks on their faces.

"Isabella Marie Swan Rathbone. Why didn't you call us when you were fighting Dylon. You know what happened last time we almost lost you Bella. Do you think we want that to happen again" Victoria asked me glaring. " I know you don't want that to happen but it wasn't your fight to fight. It was mine." I said trying to get her to calm down and understand. She sighed. " I guess you're right, but you still know that was wrong"

I hugged her feeling guilty for making her go through so much stress. "Im so sorry. Please forgive me" I begged her. "It's ok. Just don't scare us like that" She whispered and hugged me back. "Victoria weren't you after Bella?" Emmett asked. _****__Emmett you have really bad timing you know that right?_ I thought to him. He just chuckled. "Well I was hunting for Bella when I heard her screaming. I walked in to an abandoned building and I see her be raped by that monster people call a man. I pulled him off her. She ran away. I heard her sobbing in a forest. I took her and brought her and changed her. But she was still pregnant. She had Elena. Each of our coven memebers were almost raped by Dylon we each stopped him." She said sadness lacing her voice. "Can we learn more about Dylon" alice spat his name as if it were human food. "Dylon was 22 when he was turned in to a vampire by Maria. He was forced to teach newborns how to fight then kill them. Much like Jasper. But then Maria gave him a new task. He ws to rape any girl that held potential **(A/N: is that spelled right) **Power. Bella was his 5th victim." Caterina finished off silently. All the Cullens growled at the soundd of Maria's name. "Bella were you forced to fight with them" Jasper asked me. I looked away. He sucked in a breath. "Jasper, Maria new that you thought of me as a sister and that i was special to everyone. So she sent Dylon to go after me." I told him sobbing. He came over and Hugged me. "Im sorry. Im sorry. Im sorry" He kept repeating.

When we finally got up off the ground my sobbing had stopped and Jasper was still blaming everything on himself. "JASPER WHITLOCK HALE. IT. WASN'T. YOUR. FAULT" I yelled at him. "Yes it is. If i didn't come into this family none of this would have ever happened." He yelled right back. I cupped his face in my hands. "Look at me Jasper. Look at me" I demanded. His eyes finally moved to my face. "If you weren't in this family alice wouldn't either and that would not be no fun for anyone. Jasper you are the one who is calm and understanding. The who was and always will be there when someone needed help. Jasper wthout the Cullens don't exsit.m It would only be the Cullen, the Platt,The Masen,The McCarthy,The Hale and The Brandon" I told him sincerity in my tone. He looked at me with shock written across his face. "Jasper everything she said is true."Alice said to him. She came over to him and hugged him "Thank you for showing me I'm important to this family" He whispered. 'You know Uncle Jasper you are also Important in this family" Elena said comeing over and giving her uncle a hug. Jasper eyes shone with happiness. Walked over to Edward. She tilted her head she smiled and said one word. "daddy" that one word had Edward jumping for joy. "I love you sweetie" He said and kissed her forehead. She looked at everyone else. "Each of you are My family biological or not" She said and hugged all of them. "Now Im going to teleport the house from where it is to right next to the cullen household. Who disagrees?" I asked. No one had a problem. I closed my eyes and thought of how I wanted the house to be teleported right next to the cullens' house. I opened my eyes to find my house right where i wanted it. " There all done. Everyone lets go to the house.m" I said in a mysterious voice then i burst out laughing.

**I so hope all of you like this. Sorry for not putting this up yesterday. My mom was really sick and still is. REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**Ciao for now,**

T.I.T.M.H


	6. The House

**I just noticed I haven't been putting disclaimers so I will start today. All the rooms mentioned are on my profile + the people and a shout out to my only reviewer:**

**Bellaangel383**

**Disclaimer: ****Me: But I don't want to say it **

**Volturi: SAY IT!**

**Me: EEEEEEEEEEPPPP I don't own twilight. IM TO YOUNG TO DIE! *burst into tears***

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

BPOV

As my second family walked into my home all they could do was look around dazed. They had only walked into the living room but my house was a sight to see. "Bella this so Beautiful" Esme whispered in awe. "Thank you. I designed it myself" I replied feeling proud of myself. The living room was painted a nice cream color. The carpet had a design that is rarely seen in normal houses. The couches were a light yellow with a beautiful pattern to finish it off. The chandelier hanging and the fireplace gave the room an elegant look.**(A/N:PIC ON PROFILE)** "Come on its time for you to see my room" Katie said pulling Carlisle and Esme's hands. When we got to the second floor Katie's room was easy to find. It was the first door on the right. Katie's room was painted red and had a white design on the corner next to her bed. The bed was white and had a red blanket at the end of it. The carpet was many different colors. On her dresser were three red bowls and three gold bottles for what I don't know. "Ok ok my turn" Caroline yelled pulling us into a room across from Katie's. Caroline's room was painted a light purple with white stripes going across the middle. Her bed is quite tall and has purple pillows and a purple blanket. Her chandelier has silver circles instead of crystals giving the room the look that says 'Ready to party'. "MY TURN" Amy yelled running to the room that was right next To Carol's. Amy's room is a deep burgundy. Her bed has Black pillows and a black blanket across it. If you look t the left you see what looks like a window but actually is a place for sitting. The tiles were a light green color. "Enough with this boring room. Let's go to mine" Hazal said walking out of Amy's room and walking in to a room across from it. Hazal's room was painted teal with a nice floral white design on it. She has a brown carpet that goes nicely with the color of the walls. She has white curtains with an orange design on them. "My Turn. My Turn" Caterina yelled jumping up and down. As we came into Caterina's room all the Cullens could do was stare. I would too if I didn't live here. It was covered from top to bottom in hot pink. The bed and the carpet gave it an elegant look but the mirror gave it the impression that she is always ready for a party. "COME ON. MY ROOM IS WAITING" Mykayla practically yelled at us. Her room was a yellow and green color. Even her bed. The colors make you have a feeling of calmness. Her bed is huge and fluffy so she can jump on it. "Let's go before she starts jumping up and down on her bed" Elena whispered to everyone as we went to her room. Elena's room was a nice light pink color. Even her bed. The curtains were made from pink silk and the table was imported from Italy. "My room next" Victoria said calmly. Victoria's room was designed to give you the feel of comfort. She has brown walls and a king sized bed and a little mirror next to her bed. "TO BELLA"S ROOM" My coven yelled. My room was painted a really dark blue and had a white floor. On the wall were paintings that I painted and in the corner was a piano. "The entire house is lovely dear" Esme said giving me a hug. "Thank you Esme" I said giving my second mother a hug…

**Awwwwwwwwwwww wasn't that sweet. Well thiss chap was just so yall know what the rooms look like. PICS ON PROFILE! Oh yea… REVIEW!**


	7. Encounter

**Hello my lovelies. I hope you've been having a wonderful weekend. I hope you are ready for the next chap. So here it is. **

**Disclaimer: Me: Why is the world so cruel**

**Emmett: what do you mean?**

**Me: I don't own Twilight or you. THAT'S WHAT I MEAN! **

**Emmett: I'm sorry for L.A.'s outburst. She doesn't own twilight.**

**Me: Yea rub it in my face why don't ya.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

BPOV

"Bella have you had another encounter with Maria in the past 72 years?" Jasper asked me looking concerned. " Yea about 20 years ago. I was out with the girls…

_Begin Flashback_

"_Mom, Mom, MOM" Elena yelled in my face. "What? What? What?" I asked breaking out of my thoughts. "I've been calling your name for like 20 minutes its time to get ready to go to the club" Elena said looking exasperated. My thoughts turned in a new direction. __**When did I agree go to the club with you girls. Huh? **__I thought to Elena. " Just now" She responded dragging me up the stairs and into her 'Chair of wonder' as she calls it. _

_As I got out of the chair of wonder I almost couldn't recognize myself. Elena put me in a red satin bubble dress with a black ribbon wrapped around the waist. In red Jimmy Choos pumps. My Makeup wasn't nothing too fancy like the rest of my clothing. I had dark red lipstick. My eye shadow was another vibrant red that made my eyes pop. _

"_Elena. I look beautiful. Thank you honey" I said hugging her. "Your welcome mom." she said slightly embarrassed. _

_20 minutes later_

_All of the girls were dressed in beautiful clothing. Katie was dressed in a red silk halter dress ,that hugged her curves, a pair of red pumps and light makeup. Caroline was dressed in a purple stretch satin bubble halter dress with purple pumps. Amy was dressed in a short black strapless evening dress so black 4 inch heels, making her taller than she already is. Hazal on the other hand was dressed in a blue strapless dress with sparkles everywhere making it appear that the dress had stars everywhere, 5 inch heels. Mykayla was dressed in a green satin bubble dress with real diamonds wrapping around the waist. She never goes anywhere without styling her favorite satin green Jimmy Choos. Elena was dressed in satin light pink strapless dress that stopped about mid-thigh, leather pink heels. Caterina was dressed in her favorite black and pink mini dress, and her hot pink leather pumps. Victoria was dressed in her favorite orange mini dress that had crystals that wrapped around her neck, and her favorite orange leather pumps . "Ok I think we all look how enough. TO THE CLUB" Mykayla yelled. _

_30 minutes later_

_We arrived at "The Eclipse" around 11:30. __**Ok girls get ready to party till we drop. **__I mentally yelled into their heads. They all laughed. As we entered the club all eyes were on us. __The one in the red and black dress is mine __a man thought. __ugh I am way prettier than them. Like you can totally tell their Jimmy Choos are fake. __Another girl thought. __**Looks like we got some stalkers and haters already girls. **__I laughed in my mind along with the others. My favorite song came up. And I dragged the girls to dance with me._

_**Evacuate the Dance floor by Cascada**_

Turn up the music,

Let's get out on the floor;

I like to move it,

Come and give me some more;

Watch me getting physical,

Out of Control;(Uh-huh!)

There's people watching me,

(Uh-huh!)I never miss a beat!

VERSE 1:

Steal the night,

Cue the lights;

Feel it under your skin,

Time is right,

keep it tight;

Cause it's pulling you in,

Wrap it up, I can't stop;

Cause it feels like an overdose!

(feels like an overdose)

CHORUS:(Uh-Oh! x2)Evacuate the dance floor!

(Uh-oh! Uh-oh!)I'm infected by the sound!

(Uh-oh! Uh-oh!)Stop, this beat is killing me!

Hey Mister DJ,Let the music take me underground!

(Uh-Oh! x2) Evacuate the dance floor!

I'm infected by the sound!

(Uh-oh! Uh-oh!)

Stop, this beat is killing me!

Hey Mister DJ,convert this music to the ground!

VERSE 2:

My body's aching, from some overload,

Temperature's rising, I'm about to explode;

Watch me, I'm intoxicated,Taking the show;

(Uh-huh!)It's got me hypnotized,

(Uh-huh!)Everybody step aside!

REPEAT VERSE 1:

Steal the night,Cue the lights;

Feel it under your skin,

Time is right, keep it tight;

Cause it's pulling you in,

Wrap it up, can't stop;

Cause it feels like an overdose!

REPEAT CHORUS X2:

(Uh-oh!)x2

Evacuate the dance floor!

(Uh-oh! Uh-oh!)I'm infected by the sound!

(Uh-oh! Uh-oh!)

Stop, this beat is killing me!

Hey Mister DJ,Let the music take me underground!

_After the song I decided to go to the bathroom, you know to keep the façade going. I walked into the bathroom only to be dragged into a stall. "You thought you could get away from me" A menacing voice whispered in my ear. "M-Maria?" I asked more like stuttered. "Awwww is the baby scared. Well you should be cause this is gonna be the day of your death" Maria cooed in my ear. __**HELP ME! **__I yelled at the girls._

"_Maria let her go" Katie said a fire ball in her hand. "What if I don't want to" Maria said tightening her hold on me. "I will fry you like a fish" Katie whispered back menacingly. "Ha I liked to see you try" Maria spat back. Katie shot a fire ball at Maria, hitting her in the arms making her release her hold. Katie and I ran out of the bathroom. We all got in the car and drove away._

_End Flashback_

"Bella I am so sorry you had to go through all that" Esme said her voice wavering. I went over and hugged her. "Elena you seem to have a great taste in fashion" Alice said looking at Elena with a glint in her eye. "Yea mom still hates shopping so I have no one q to shop with" She pouted at me. Me being the mature mother I am stuck my tongue out at her. Everyone laughed

**Well we got to see a little bit more of Bella's past life. I hoped you enjoyed this chap. Oh and a VERY big thank you to Bellaangel383. Thank you for your reviews they make me super happy. Oh yea the dresses and shoes will be up on my profile maybe tomorrow or tuseday.**

**Ciao for Now,**

**L.A.**


	8. Believing

**Im so sorry for not writing. Im having a rough day. Please read the a/n at the bottom. Thank you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *sigh***

**Emmett: what?**

**Me; just thinking about what I would do if I owned twilight**

**Emmett: oh ok**

BPOV

I looked around watching my families interact with each other. Carlisle and Esme were talking with Victoria. Elena, Alice, and Caterina were talking about fashion. Mykayla and Rosalie were talking. Emmett was with Katie. I looked to my right to find Jasper looking at me with confusion written on his face.

"What's wrong Jasper" I asked walking closer to him. "I just don't understand how you could forgive us so easily so…. Quickly" he responded. "jasper when I touched you I saw your past from the day you were born to the day you were changed and so on. I saw how all of you felt about the problem. I touched Alice and saw the vision with my own eyes. I would have done the same thing. The angle of the vision made it look like I was in pleasure. I don't blame any of you for anything. It wasn't your fault for misjudging a vision." I told him sincerity coloring my tone. He looked at me with awe and happiness clouding his eyes.

"What's today's date' I asked. "August 13th. Why?" Jasper asked. The heads of my coven members snapped to me. "Bella are you alright" Victoria asked. "no. I gotta go" I said and took off running into the forest. "Why would they want me in their family. I should just die" I whispered as the memories of the day I was raped flashed before my eyes.

I felt a gust of wind and saw alice kneeling in front of me. "Bella I know you feel that you're not pure anymore but you are one of the sweetest look at me" she demanded when I looked away. "you are the sweetest person. I met" She finished. I didn't believe not one word she said. How could a person used like me be sweet? I felt another gust of wind and felt Edward cupping my face in his hands.

"Bella I know you don't believe alice but believe me. You truly are the sweetest person I know. Your caring,selfless, and cant stand to see others hurt. You are an amazing person, mom, daughter, sister, and mate. Please believe me" he said in a strangled voice. I was astonished all the words coming from Edward's mouth. Could they be true? Am I really that kind of person?

"Thank you Edward and Alice for showing me that I'm not an awful person because I was raped. I love you both" I said and hugged them. "Your welcome now lets go home everyone is worried" Edward said and we ran home.

"Bella don't ever do that again." Esme said in a stern voice while crushing me into a hug. "Im sorry mom I just needed to be alone for awhile" I said hugging her. I was pulled into a hug by the rest of my family.

**Well that's it. that's the end of the chapter. The conversation between alice, Edward, and bella was a conversation that actually happened. Just Change Alice to Jessica, Edward to Andrew and Bella to me. Yes you read write me. I was raped on this very day a year ago and is what inspired me to write this story. Oh yea I have a new story idea please tell me what you think:**

**As the days go on it get's harder and harder to remember the past. As if I was that lucky. My past Is something I wish to never remember. My past is not filled with happiness and joy it is filled with fear and pain. My name is Isabella 'Bella' Swan. I'm 17. Welcome to my world. The world of the abused.**

**Soooooooooooooooooooooo whatcha think. Good? Bad? Horrible? Review please!**


	9. Forever yours

**Hey everyone im really sorry for not updating. Forgive me! *puppy dog pout* imma try to make this chap long just for you. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Catch *throws contract to own twilight to goth bitch***

**Goth Bitch: Got it *both start running faster than ever***

**S.M.: Come back here with that **

**Goth bitch + me: NEVER! *goth bitch throws contract to me***

**Me: ha ha h- oof *gets tackled by S.M.***

**S.M.: You will never own Twilight Mwhhahahahahahahaha**

**Me+ Goth bitch: MAN!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

EPOV (Edward)

The day that I found out that my angel was raped was one of the most saddest days of my life. Not only did I call her disgusting, I left her to heal on her own. To have a child on her own. How could I have not seen the bruises on her angelic face. The blood on her creamy arms. Her shredded clothes. How could I not see the simple facts? I had to be the selfish monster I always am. I should have let her explain. I should have been there for the birth of Elena. I should have helped her through the tears and bad times not Victoria. Don't get me wrong I am extremely grateful to her for taking care of Bella when I couldn't but I just feel like it should have been me who saved her, who held her when she cried, to be there when she needed a friend, to be their when she felt she couldn't handle all of the stress anymore. I should have been there for her. _But maybe _a voice in my head whispered._ Maybe this all happened for a reason. Maybe destiny sent this to happen so you would all see how much love you felt for. _The voice continued on. Maybe the voice was right. But that still doesn't make me want to correct my mistakes. I was walking around the house when I heard an angels voice singing.

**Forever Yours (sorry I don't know the artist)**

ah... forever yours...

Sometimes, when we're far apartWhere's my heart,

you wonderdo you think i ever would forgetall the things we own

I wrote this letter just to let you know

that i'm all alone

i couldn't sleep at all

without your love darling,

i miss you

i tossed and turned oh how my body yearned

just to be with you

and for miles away

i write to say once more,

i love you

i'll be home someday

until then, i'll stay

FOREVER YOURS

oh if its cold outside

still m heart's in fire

and it keeps me warm at night

with only thoughts of you

and if you doubt me

you just have to know

that i'm all alone

i couldn't sleep at all

without your love darling,

i miss you

i tossed and turned oh how my body yearned

just to be with you

and for miles away

i write to say once more,

i love you

i'll be home someday

until then,

i'll stay

FOREVER YOURS

"That was beautiful" I whispered causing the angel to jump. The angel turned around.

"Thank you Edward you know I wrote that for you right" My beautiful angel, Bella, told me turning to look at me.

"It was beautiful Bella thank you" I said pulling her I for a passionate kiss.

"I also wrote this one for you" She said and walked over to a guitar.

**I miss you by Miley Cyrus**

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la

You used to call me your Angel

Said I was sent straight down from Heaven

And You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holdin me

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in any while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you

Sha-la-la-la-la

I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer

And now I'm livin' out my dream

Oh, how I wish you could see

Everything that's happenin' for me

I'm thinkin' back on the past

It's true the time is flyin' by too fast

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss youSha-la-la-la-la-

I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah

But I wish that I could see your face, oh

I know you're where you need to be

Even though it's not here with me

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to knowI miss you

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

I miss you

"Bella Im so sorry I caused you so much pain" I chocked out. "It's ok Edward it wasn't your fault" She whispered holding me as I sobbed into her shoulder. "I Love You" I whispered to her. "I love you too' She said kissing me again.

**I Hoped you liked that it was very sweet tell me what you think. REVIEW PLEASE! Oh and to the reviewers who went through rape and incest don't worry If you need someone to talk to pm all always be there to listen.**


	10. My heart will go on

**ALOHA! Lol im coo coo for Kellan Lutz Hahahaha lol I hope you like this chapter! Read A/N AT THE BOTTOM! 8D**

**Disclaimer: Me: WHY!**

**Emmett: Why what?**

**Me: Why must S.M. be soo stubborn**

**Emmett; What do you mean?\**

**Me: She wont let me own twilight *pouts* Why would she do that?**

**S.M.: *pops out of nowhere* Cause I can *disappears***

**Me: How, What, Huh? **

Bpov

I was still kissing Edward passionately when I heard yelling.

"OUR EYES OUR VIRGIN EYES!" I turned to the source of the noise only to see my coven and….. Emmett.

"Oh please Emmett you're eyes are defiantly not virgins" I told him seriously. My coven took one GIANT step back. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh Bella" He told me pouting. I couldn't stop the giggles that escaped my lips.

"Yea laugh it up Bella I will have my revenge" Emmett said in a mysterious voice, which only made me laugh harder.

"You are so mean to me" Emmett said pouting then ran away. All I could do was stare at his retreating form.

"Well that answers one of the question I always wondered' I said to myself.

"And what is that Love" Edward asked me.

"Can Vampires be mentally retarded" I said and everyone ended up laughing harder then I ever heard before.

"I HEARD THAT!" We heard Emmett yell from somewhere in the house causing us to laugh even harder if that were even possible. _Bella play Edward the song you wrote for him. _I heard Caterina's voice in my head say.

I sat at my piano again and started playing the first notes.

_**Every time We touch by Cascada (slow mix)**_

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness

but I don't know why

without you it's hard to survive

[chorus]'

Cause everytime we touch

I get this feeling

and everytime we kiss I swear I can fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast

I want this to last

need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch

I feel the static

And everytime we kiss

I reach for the sky

Can't you feel my heart beat so

I can't let you go

want you in my life

Your arms are my castle

your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

All the good and the bad times

we've been through them al

lYou make me rise when I fall

[chorus x2]

cause every time we touch I get this feeling

and every time we kiss I swear I can fly

cant you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last need you by my side

"That was beautiful love' Edward whispered.

"There's more" I told him as Elena got here flute and Katie got her tambourine.

_**My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion**_

Every night in my dreamsI see you, I feel youThat is how I know you go on

Far across the distanceand spaces between usYou have come to show you go on.

Near, Far,wherever you are,I believe that the heart does go on

Love can touch us one timeand last for a lifetimeAnd never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you,one true time I hold my life we'll always go on

Once more, you opened the door

And you're here in my heart,

and my heart will go on and on. You're here, there's nothing I fear

And I know that my heart will go on

'll stay, forever this way

You are safe in my heart

My Heart Will Go On

"Aww that was so sweet did you write them" I heard Esme's soft voice say.

"Yes (A/n no she stole them XD). I had a lot of free time and so I got into music" I answered truthfully.

"I wrote songs for all of you too" I said and went to look for the instruments I would need.

**This is where all of you come in I have a few Ideas for them but im not sure. Here is what I got,**

**Emmett; Stronger by Kanye West (obviously)**

**Rosalie: Sexy, Naughty,Bitchy by Tata Young**

**Alice; Pocketful of sunshine**

**Then I go blank I need your help I need some songs that would fit the character of twilight please name the soon, the artist, and which character it is for. PLEASE IM DESPERATE! And in return you will get a part in the story but I need to know a little bit about ya so I can get your character ready. :)**


	11. You'll be in my heart

**ELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH AND BEYOND! Sorry I haven't updated but I do have a life and school just started. I hope yall like the songs I picked, but im actually quite sad. I asked for help and no one helped me except for my friends. So if ya don't like the song don't complain.**

BPOV

"Ok let's play a game. I'll sing the song and you have to guess who it was made for. Got it" I asked looking at them. They all nodded.

_**Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

When I see your smile, Tears run down my face.

I can't now that I'm strong,

I have figured out,\

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my I know I'll find deep inside me,

I can be the one.

I will never let you fall.

I'll stand up with you forever.

I'll be there for you through it all.

Even if saving you sends me to heaven okay,

It's okay,

It's are changing,

And waves are crashing,

And stars are falling all for grow longer and nights grow shorter,

I can show you I'll be the one I will never let you fall.

I'll stand up with you forever.

I'll be there for you through it if saving you sends me to heaven.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,

My true love,

my whole don't throw that away.

'Cause I'm here... for you! Please don't walk away and,

Please tell me you'll stay... here!

Whoa-oh!

Stay!

Whoa-oh!

Use me as you will!

Pull my strings just for a thrill!

And I know I'll be okay, Though my skies are turning grey! (grey!)

I will never let you fall!

I'll stand up with you forever!

I'll be there for you through it all,

Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

I will never let you fall!

I'll stand up with you forever!

I'll be there for you through it all,

Even if saving you sends me to heaven! (continues until fades out)

"Ummmm Edward?" Alice guessed. I nodded.

_**A rose in December by Halestorm**_

I've taken all this time

Standing in the snow

And I'm so afraid of what could fall from my lips

Afraid of what I know

But still I carry on

Following my heart

Things could let me down,

and I could be betrayed

But love never lies...

so Let me be your Rose In December

And I'll be standing here,

until spring comes and the snow melts away

Let me be your Rose In December

I'll stand here forever,

loving you,

as a rose in december

Cool, autumn days

When everyone else walked away

They told me to forget,

and to spare myself the storm But,

I knew you were worth the wait

And as the snow fell

Landing on my heart

Burying my emotion,

but still I stand here frozen Because I know I love you

, oh, I love you...

so Let me be your Rose In December

And I'll be standing here,

until spring comes and the snow melts away

Let me be your Rose In December

I'll stand here forever.

Loving you.

As a rose in December As a Rose...

As a rose in December

"Rosalie" They all said in unison.

_**Stronger by Kanye West (just imagine it in Bella's voice)**_

(Work it, make it, do it,Makes us longer, better, faster, STRONGER! )

[played throughout]

(Work it harder make it better,Do it faster makes us stronger,More than ever, hour afterHour work is never over)

[played throughout]

Th-th-that that don't kill me

Can only make me stronger

I need you to hurry up now

Cause I can't wait much longer

I know I got to be right now

Cause I can't get much wronger

Man I been waitin' all night now

That's how long I've been on ya

I need ya right now

I need ya right now

Let's get lost tonight

You could be my black Kate Moss tonight

Play secretary, I'm the boss you don't give a f**k what they all say, right?

Awesome, the Christian in Christian Dior

Damn they don't make 'em like this anymore

I ask, cause I'm not sure

Do anybody make real shit anymore?

Bow in the presence of greatness

Cause right now thou has forsaken us

You should be honored by my lateness

That I would even show up to this fake shit

So go ahead go nuts, go ape shit

Especially in my pastel, all my bape shit

Act like you can't tell who made this

New gospel homey take six, and take this, haters

N-n-now th-that that don't kill me

Can only make me stronger

I need you to hurry up now

Cause I can't wait much longer

I know I got to be right now

Cause I can't get much wronger

Man I been waitin' all night now

That's how long I've been on ya

I need ya right now

I need (Me like-ee) ya right now

I don't know if you got a man or not

If you made plans or not

If God put me in your plans or not

I'm trippin', this drink got me sayin' a lot

But I know that God put you in front of me

So how the hell could you front on me

There's a thousand yous

And only one of me

I'm trippin', I'm caught up in the moment right?

'Cause it's Louis Vuitton Don night

So we goin' do everything that Kan like

Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike

Well I'd do anything for a blond Dyke

And she'll do anything for the limelight

And we'll do anything when the time's right

Uh, baby you're makin' it(Harder, better, faster, stronger)

oh

Th-that that don't kill me(oh)

Can only make me stronger

I need you to hurry up now

Cause I can't wait much longer

I know I got to be right now

Cause I can't get much wronger

Man I been waitin' all night now

That's how long I've been on ya

I need ya right nowI need ya right now

You know how long I've been on ya?

Since prince was on Apollonia

Since OJ had Isotoners

Don't act like I never told ya [x5]

Uh, baby you're makin' it

(longer, better, faster, stronger)

N-n-now th-that that don't kill me

Can only make me stronger

I need you to hurry up now

Cause I can't wait much longer

I know I got to be right now

Cause I can't get much wronger

Man I been waitin' all night now

That's how long I've been on ya

I need ya right now

I need ya right now

I need ya right now

I need ya right now

Never over (x7)

"Emmett" Everyone said. I couldn't help but laugh.

_**Pocketful of sunshine by Natasha Bedinfield**_

I got a pocket,

got a pocketful of sunshine

I got a love and I know that it's all mine,

oh, oh oh oh

Do what you want but you're never gonna break me

Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me,

oh, oh oh oh

Take me away,

a secret place

A sweet escape,

take me away

Take me away to better days

Take me away, a hiding place

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine

I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh

Do what you want but you're never gonna break me

Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh oh oh

I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine

I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh

Wish that you could but you ain't gonna own me

Do anything you can to control me, oh, oh no

Take me away, a secret place

A sweet escape, take me away

Take me away to better days

Take me away, a hiding place

There's a place that I go that nobody knows

Where the rivers flow and I call it home

And there's no more lies in the darkness there's light

And nobody cries, there's only butterflies  
Take me away, a secret place

A sweet escape, take me away

Take me away to better days

Take me away, a hiding place

Take me away, a secret place

A sweet escape, take me away

Take me away to better days

Take me away, a hiding place

Take me away

(I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine)

A secret place

(I got a love and I know that it's all mine)

To better days take me away

Take me away

(I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine)

A secret place

(I got a love and I know that it's all mine)

Take me away, a hiding place

The sun is on my side and takes me for a ride

I smile up to the sky, I know I'll be alright

The sun is on my side and takes me for a ride

I smile up to the sky, I know I'll be alright

"I bet it's Alice" Rosalie said smiling. "Of course. She's like a pocketful of sunshine." I said smiling brightly.

_**You'll be In my heart by Usher (imagine it in bella's voice)**_

[Talking]

I gotcha

I'll be right here

You listen

[Singing]

Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight,

now

I will protect you from, all around you

I will be here DONT you cry

For one so smal

lYou seem so strong, now

My arms will hold you Keep you safe and warm, This

bond between us

Can't be broken

So im gonna be here dont you cry

Cuz

[Chorus]

You'll be in my heart,

You'll be in my heart,

From this day on,

Now and forever more,

(for more.. na na na na.. ha ha.. come on.. yea)

WHY cant they understand the way we feel,

THEY just don't trust what they cant explain,

I know we're different,

But deep inside us,

We're not that different AT ALL,

[Chorus]

(You'll)

You'll be in my heart,

See you'll be in my heart,

(From this day)

From this day on,

(Ohh)

Now and forever more

(FOREVER MORE)

From this day on forever more,

YOU'LL BE

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be, you'll be right here in my heart

(Always)

Always

(Always, Always, Always)

Dont listen to them

Cuz what do they know?

We need each other To have, to hold

They'll see in time

I KNOW

WE'LL SHOW THEM TOGETHER

(YOU'LL BEEEEE)

You'll be

(IN MY HEART)

in my heart

(I'll always be there)

You'll be in my heart

(You know that)

From this day on

Now and forever more

(You'll)

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say

(No matter, no matter what they say oooh)

You'll be right here in my heart

(No matter oh no matter)

(always)

Always

(Always, always)

Just look over your shoulder

(Euh listen, no matter what they say no no.. look over your shoulder yeah)

Just look over your shoulder

(I'll be right here, I gotcha)

(I'll always be there)

Just look over your shoulder

(I'll be right there)

I'll always be there

(Now that i gotch ya)

(No matter what they say)

Just look over your shoulder

(No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no)

(No matter what, no matter what, no)

[Fading]

Just look over your shoulder

(No matter what they say no no hey yey yey hey HA)

Just look over your schoulder

"Esme" everyone said. Esme beamed at me.

_**Eye of the soldier by Sam Brett (man jasper was hard)**_

lie as the rain pours downall you can here is the gunfire sound you just want to come home

get on fighting get no sleep starving hungry feel so week

you just feel so alone

thought of home keeps me alive

to keep on fighting to survive

win this war and ill be home soon

sit their waiting, wondering why

all we ever do is fight keep on fighting 'till noon

stay strong and just keep on fighting fight for you and ill keep on shining in this war zone thinking why

looking through my soldier's eye for you

rest my hand upon the ground

start to cry my tears fall down

i can't do this anymore

i look at you,

you say no word

sin this war zone its asburd

"Jasper" Emmett all but yelled. I chuckled.

"_**YOU'RE MY HERO" BY: TERESA JAMES**_

I WOULD RIDE ON YOUR SHOULDER

AND LOOK OUT ON THE WORLD

PRETENDING I WAS BIG AND TALL LIKE YOU

WHEN YOU WERE THERE TO HOLD ME

I NEVER WAS AFRAID

YOU MADE ME FEEL THERE'S NOTHING I CAN'T DO

IF I'D SPREAD MY WINGS TO FLY

WHEN I WAS VERY SMALL I KNEW THAT YOU'D BE STANDING BY TO CATCH ME IF I FALL

CHOROUS:

YOU'RE HERO CHASING THE MONSTERS FROM MY ROOM

GOING ON TRIPS AROUND THE MOON

THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS

BEEN THERE FAITHFULLY

YOU'RE MY HERO AND 'CAUSE YOU'RE MY DAD

I'M TWICE AS BLESSED AND LUCKY TO BE ME

AS I KEPT ON GROWING WE OFTEN DISAGREED

BUT YOU LET ME FIND MYSELF IN MY OWN WAY

AND ITS FUNNY, HOW JUST LATELY

I'VE COME TO RECOGNIZE

HOW WISE YOU ARE BECOMING EVERYDAY

THERE'S SO MUCH YOU'VE GIVEN ME

I HOPE I'VE MADE YOU PROUD

YOU'RE EVRYTHING A DAD SHOULD BE

AND ITS TIME TO TELL YOU 'RE MY HERO

YOU DIDN'THAVE TO SAY A WORD

YOUR LOVE WAS

THE MESSAGE THAT I HEARD

INSPIRING ME TO BE ALL I CAN BE

YOU'RE MY HERO AND CAUSE YO'RE MY DAD...

I'M TWICE AS BLESSED AND LUCKY TO BE ME...

"Carlisle" I whispered when no one answered.

I felt Carlisle's arms wrap around me.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWW that was so touching. Well I hope you like it. **

**Ciao for now,**

**L.A.**


	12. Meadow

**Hi people of earth and beyond! I really wished at leats one person reviewed but what the hell i cant drag you to the computer and make you review...or can i? MWHAHAHAHAHAAH-OW *rubbing back of my head after being smacked by Mariahh***

**ok so to the disclaimer!**

**Me: Remind me again why I am letting you guys be in my disclaimer?**

**Mariahh: Because I told u to. and this story needs some crazy in it.**

**Shanah: Mariahh shut up. This story is perfectly fine,**

**Mariahh: **

**Valerie: Can we just get on with this?**

**Me: yes please**

**Mariahh: *turns to glare at valerie and me***

**Me: *Cowers away in fear* I dont own twilight and its characters. I only own dylon [:(] and all the other ppl that werent mentiond in twilight.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

BPOV

I was sitting on the couch, Edward's arms wrapped around me . "Why don't we go to our meadow" Edward whispered in my ear. _Sure just let me get dressed. _He chuckled as I went up the stairs to the showers. I wonder what he is planning, I mused to myself.

I got outta the shower and dressed in a black tude top and and faded skinny jeans. I topped it all off with a pair of knee high black boots.i pulled my hair into a ponytail wanting to get to Edward "I'm donnnnnnneeeeeee" I sang skipping down the stairs. "You look beautiful love" Edward whispered in my ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I set foot into the meadow I realised just how long its been since I've been here. I layed down letting the sun warm my face. I noticed Edward sit next to me. "Bella have you ever felt that you cant live without someone. Like you'll die if you're apart from them." Edward asked me. "Yes it's been happening a lot lately" I whispered and laid my head down on his chest. We layed like that for a couple of minutes till he got up. I got up with him wondering what he would do. He got on one knee and the next words that flowed outta his mouth shocked me.

"Isabella Marie Swan Rathbone when I first saw you, that day in Forks, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away from you.. I knew that we were meant to be. Your beautiful brown eyes kept me captive, your voice kept me as a slave, but I never wanted to leave. You don't see yourself clearly, you are selfless and beautiful and that is just somethings I love about you . Isabella you are my other half, you are my world. You are my heart and soul, my star and moon, youare every breath I take. I love you and nevder want to lose you. Isabella, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" Edward Finsished. I stood there frozen in shock...

EPOV

She stood there frozen. Not moving, not breathing. Just completly frozen. I knew it was too early. I knew that she would say no."Bella you dont have to answer. i completly unders-" She cut me off. "Edward" "Yes?" "Shut up" she said and tackled me to the ground. "I take that as a yes?" I asked smiling. "of course she respnded pulling me in for a kiss. I knew, right then and there, that as soon as she says 'I Do' I will be the happiest man on Earth.

**Well this story is coming to an end. I hope you guys really liked this oh yeah one more thing. YEA RIGHT! I dont end my stories so quickly. Jeez if you beleived me i dont kno what to say. Im not letting them have their happily ever after...yet. sorry its short i hust wanted this out there. REVIEW and you get a chapter quicker. LOVE YEW! 3**3

**Ciao for now,**

**L.A.**


	13. The Party begins

**Ok I know its been FOREVER since I updated but school started and I havent had enough time to myself but here it is ch.13!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Emmett: it is nice to finally be back and say hi to the readers**

**Me; I know right**

**Emmett; yea yea**

**Me: ok the story will begin**

Ch.13 Telling everyone

BPOV

"We should go back now" I whispered in Edward's ear. He groaned.

"Do we have to?" he asked in a whiny voice, a side of Edward I have never seen.

"Yes" I said in between giggles. He pouted but reluctantly got up.

"Ok lets go" He said and took my hand, gently pulled me up off the ground. We took off running and I let my thoughts wander. What would the family think? Would they be happy for us? I took that thought out of my head. Of course they would be happy for us…right?

Alice was waiting for us at the front porch.

"Can I please plan it. Please, please, please" Alice rushed out pulling out the infamous Ali Dog pout. Who can say no to that face?

"Fine. But I choose the flowers, the dress, and the guest list" I said. Alice squealed louder than ever. "What is Alice squealing about now?" Emmett asked coming out to the front porch along with everyone else "Well, We're getting married" I rushed out. Their faces held no emotion. 2 minutes passed. Then 5. Then 10. Pretty soon it was 30 minutes and they still said nothing. Finally the front lawn was filled with the sounds of joy and happiness.

"Congrats Bella" my coven members said to me one by one.

"Congrats man" Emmett said to Edward clapping him on the back a little too hard.

"Thanks" Edward said still jostled.

"Ok Eddie. I'm trusting you to take care of my lil sis here. If I found out that she is hurt in any way I will personally murder you" Emmett said seriousness lacing every word making his threat clear.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her" Edward replied.

"Good" was Emmett's only reply before he turned around and walked over to Rosalie.

"I'm so happy for you both" Esme said squeezing both me and Edward into a tight hug.

"thanks mom" we both said. Carlisle hugged us tightly not saying a word but his message was clear.

"Ok time to celebrate" Katie yelled.

"NO" I yelled remembering the last time we had a party.

"Why not?" Katie demanded.

"Because last time you guys got me so drunk I couldn't walk straight for a whole week" I shot back. The Cullens looked at me shocked.

"Vampires can't get drunk" Emmett said.

"Oh yes we can, all you have to do is mix vodka with animal blood and wala" Caterina stated clapping her hands together.

"Oh no" I moaned when I saw Emmett's face brake into a giant grin.

**Ok end of the chapter. REVIEW!**

**Emmett; woo hoo I can get drunk!**

**Me: I'm thinking this was a bad idea **

**REVIEW!**


	14. Drunk truth or dare

I know it's been a long ass time since I have made another chapter and I am sorry for that. I've been dealing with a bunch of stuff on my hands and it's not helping that I have fallen into depression but I'm not gonna let you down dear reader. Imma complete this story no matter what. Oh yea I wanted to explain something. The reason Bella forgave all the Cullens so quickly was because 1) she had 72 years to get over it and 2) I wanted her to be like the Bella Stephanie Meyer created. I didn't want her to be looking for revenge or being a brat to the Cullens because that was not how she was portrayed in the books. She was portrayed as Understanding and forgiving so that is how I wanted her to be in this story. Ok so now to stop my ranting Emmett will be doing the disclaimer with me (like always).

Me: It's good to be back. Right Emmett. Emmett? Emme-

Emmett: AHHHHH RABID CARE BEAR!

Me: Oh god did you get drunk already?

Emmett: Noooooooooooo

Me: Hmmmmmmmmm right. 

Emmett: LALALALALALA

Me: Ok I do not own twilight in any way shape or form and I am sorry for emmett's retardedness. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Ch.14

BPOV

Emmett still had his giant grin plastered on his face. I looked at Caterina and Katie with an evil glare.

"What. Have. You. Done?" I asked pronouncing each word with a hard edge. They remained unfazed and just looked at me smiling and giggling.

"We just wanted to throw you a congratulations party but you had to be the one that said that we got you drunk so it is technically you're fault" Katie said looking as if she had won an award. I growled at her and all she did was giggle and shake her little head. Edward looked between me and Katie with an amused expression. He was obviously enjoying this to much. I turned to look at him slowly, forcing my eyes to go black.

"And what has gotten you so amused Mr. Cullen?" I asked in my most menacing voice. The amusement was quickly replaced with fear. _Good._ I thought to myself. I stalked toward him slowly like a lion after her prey.

"N-nothing." He replied his voice shaking at the beginning. I tried to hold in my giggles. I wanted to keep this going for a very long time.

"Really? 'Cause I saw you smiling" I said poking his chest hard enough for him to fall over on the couch. That was my breaking point. I broke into a fit of laughter eventually falling to the ground.

"That wasn't funny Bella" Edward said, coming off the couch . I was still giggling so I paid little attention to him.

"Y-yes it was" I said in between my giggles. Soon everyone joined in, our laughter ringing through the house. Through my giggles I didn't notice Katie sneak out the back door and later come back with a bottle of vodka. That immediately stopped my laughter.

"No" I growled at her. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Bella, this is a human experience I haven't had the chance of doing yet. Would you like me to miss out on something I really want to do?" Edward asked me, his eyes melting into liquid honey and his bottom lip jutting out a little in the cutest pout. My resistance was slowly crumbling until finally I gave in.

"Fine" I sighed and everybody cheered. Only one thought passed through my head. _WHAT HAVE I DONE? _

"Bewa did you know chu have pwetty bwon hair?" Emmett asked me, his words slurred though I wasn't any better.

"Really, I thought it was puple" I said and started giggling uncontrollably. Soon Edward came in stumbling his way through everyone. He put his arm around Jasper, who could barely stand up straight.

"Chu" Edward poked Jasper's chest. "Are my best fwiend in the whole wide world" Edward exclaimed stretching his arms out wide to prove his point. Jasper started giggling and pushed Edward sending him flying across the room.

"Woah!" Was all Edward said when he landed upside down on the couch. We all started laughing holding on to our sides.

"Oh oh oh. I know! Let's play truth or dare!" Alice exclaimed jumping up an down clapping her hands together.

"FUN!" Rosalie and I squealed. We all gathered around in a circle or a kind of circle. Alice soon joined us with the empty bottle of vodka. She spun it around and it landed on Rosalie.

"Rosalie, truth or dare" I asked. She giggled and clapped her hands.

"Dare!" she screamed. Alice smirked.

"I dare you to do back flips, front flips and splits outside, butt naked" Alice said giggling again. Rosalie looked worried.

"What are you chicken?" Alice asked and made a clucking noise. All of us "Oh'd"

Rosalie got a look of determination and stripped. She completed her dare with flying colors. Rosalie spun the bottle once more and it landed on….

**Sorry it's such a short chap but I need help with the dares. If you give me at least one dare I will give you a part in the disclaimer. I can't put you in the story because I already have a plan and it would just complicate things. Sorry but review oh and at the end of your review put the word "Roses" so I know if you actually read this whole thing ****J k.**

**Ciao for now,**

**L.A.**


	15. War is coming

**Hey Everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while or maybe a long while but I'm not dead yet. I have a very personal reason for not updating. A couple months ago I found out that my grandfather has cancer. He can't go through Chemotherapy because of his age so I've been spending as much time as I can with him. But He's getting better! So yeah! Special Thanks to my reviewers:**

**DizzyIzzyCullen**

**Lionnara**

**As promised DizzyIzzyCullen will be in the disclaimer with me, Emmett, and our guest!**

**Me: It's great to be back again.**

**Emmett: It's good to have you back *hugs***

**Me: *faints***

**Emmett: Oh COME ON! **

***knock on door***

***Emmett goes and answers***

**DizzyIzzyCullen: Is this where Little Angel of Love lives?**

**Emmett: Yeah but we have a problem**

**DizzyIzzyCullen: What happened**

**Emmett: *bows head* I hugged her and she fainted.**

**DizzyIzzyCullen: *slaps Emmett* How is she supposed to write the story if she is on the ground unconscious!**

**Emmett: I DON'T KNOW! Wait! I got it! *pulls out phone and calls someone***

**DizzyIzzyCullen: This is no time to be ordering a pizza Emmett!**

***knock on door***

***Emmett answers again***

**Carlisle: Where is she?**

***DizzyIzzyCullen and Emmett points to me***

**Carlisle: oh this is bad *takes out smelling salts***

***puts it under my nose***

**Me: IM AWAKE!**

**Carlisle While she is recovering DizzyIzzyCullen will you do the honors?**

**DizzyIzzyCullen: Little Angel of Love does not own twilight **

**Me: Thanks for coming DizzyIzzyCullen **

**DizzyIzzyCullen: Your welcome now ON WITH THE STORY!**

**BPOV**

It landed on Edward! I could only smile at the thoughts of what Rosalie could have Edward do.

"Eddie Kins truth or dare" She said a wicked smile coming onto her face and an evil glint coming to her eyes.

"Dare" He said confidence in his voice. I guess he underestimated Rosalie's ability of blocking him.

"I dare you to wear a pair of Jasper's boxers till the end of the game" Rosalie said the evil glint shining even more but I couldn't blame her. The look on Edward's face was priceless. His is eyes wide like spaceships and his jaw on the floor. Someone must have thought something because his jaw snapped back into place, his eyes returned to their normal size and he got up went to Jasper's room and came back.

One look at Edward and everyone was laughing their asses off. Edward had Jasper's boxers on his head, but that is not what made us laugh. The boxers on Edward's head had cowboys and horses all over them. If Jasper could blush he would be as red as a tomato.

Edward sat back down with a triumphant look on his face. He grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Katie.

"Katie truth or dare" He asked her

"Truth" She said Always playing it safe like always or not.

"What was the most embarrassing thing you have ever done as a human or vampire?" I couldn't help but laugh as I thought back to 20 years ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm bored" Katie complained dragging out the word. I rolled my eyes at her and continued reading._

"_Whatcha want me to do about it?" I asked not paying much attention to her. _

"_Let's go out to a vampire club, come on please!" she said pulling at my sleeve._

"_You go by yourself" I said and continued reading. She "humph'd" and left._

_4 hours later_

_Katie still hasn't returned and I'm starting to get worried. Maybe I should call her. Just as I was about to pick up my phone I heard the front door slam._

_I ran downstairs and was met by Katie and this girl I didn't know._

"_Ummmmm Hi?" I said but it came out like a question._

"_Katie may I have a word with you" I asked and pulled her into the living room. _

"_Who is that?" I whispered/yelled my eyes burning with fury._

"_He is the bouncer at the club I was in" She said obviously drunk. _

"_Ummmm Katie that is a girl, Not a guy, a GIRL!" She turned around looked at the "guy" and realization dawned on her. She looked me straight in the eye and asked_

"_Does that mean I kissed a girl?" _

_**End flashback**_

Everyone just stared at her, then they burst out laughing.

"Hey I WAS DRUNK!" She yelled and smacked us all above our heads.

Truth or dare continued till the alcohol in our system wore off. Everyone was in their own little groups. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games. Esme and Victoria were talking about the design of the house. Katie, Hazal, Elena, and Alice were talking about the latest trends and the newest addition to the Jimmy Choo family. The rest of my coven was talking to Rosalie about the newest and fastest cars mainly the Bugatti Veyron 16.4. They were freaking out over the price and the speed.

"I can't believe it cost that much!" Rosalie screeched.

"I know right" My coven responded. The looks on their faces showed pure anger and confusion over the price of the car

Edward and I were currently snuggled close to each other not speaking or even breathing just enjoying each others company when suddenly a vision clouded my eyes.

_We were in the baseball clearing when suddenly Maria came out with Dylon flanking her right and another vampire flanking her left. Behind her was an army full of newborns their eyes trained on my family and I._

"_Well well look at this my two favorite treasures in the same place I'll give you two options: You can come with us save the lives of your family or Die"_

That is where my vision ended. I looked at Edward fear in my eyes.

"What's wrong Love?" He whispered in my ear. I looked down and closed my eyes.

"Maria and Dylon are coming with an army" As soon as those words came out of my mouth my coven and the Cullen's were in the living room.

"War is coming" I told them….

**I tried to make this long but I on my computer it looked extremely long but when I put it here it was really short sorry.. I'll try to update soon. Mwah! REVIEW! You know you want to. Oh Emmett says he wants you to review and so does every Twilight character. **

**Ciao for Now,**

**L.A.**


	16. Trapped

**HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH AND BEYOND! Sorry I was watching something on TV but ignore that last statement. Of course school is starting in less than 2 weeks for me so that means update are going to be a lot slower but hey Imma try to make this one extra long. Imma try to make it at least 4-5 pages just for all of you. Now to the Disclaimer!**

**Emmett: Whatchu doing?**

**Me: O.o Um ok I'm looking for the last book I have to read before school**

**Emmett: THEY MAKE YOU DO WORK DURING SUMMER O.O**

**Me: Yes I thought you knew that!**

**Emmett: *faints***

**Me: Huh? I thought that was impossible! I do not own the twilight saga! Emmett wake up! **

**~To Be Continued~ (the disclaimer) ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**BPOV**_

"_War is coming" I told them. _Their faces were unreadable. Mixes between anger, confusion and something else. Their thoughts were jumbled making it hard to read, but I couldn't think right, right now. The lives of the ones I love are in danger and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Bella what exactly happened during your vision" Carlisle voice said, breaking me from my thoughts. I didn't want to replay it but I had to. I used one of my powers to bring out the vision, making it look like it was playing on a TV.

_We were in the baseball clearing when suddenly Maria came out with Dylon flanking her right and another vampire flanking her left. Behind her was an army full of newborns their eyes trained on my family and I._

"_Well well look at this my two favorite treasures in the same place I'll give you two options: You can come with us save the lives of your family or Die" _

When the vision was over they looked at me. Calculating my reaction, but I had none. It was like I was trapped inside my body with no way out. I tried to speak but my lips wouldn't move as if they were forced together.

"Bella?" Edward asked, concern lacing his voice. I wanted to answer, I really did, but all I could do was stare straight ahead. I tried using my powers but they wouldn't work. Panic began to rise inside me. This had happened once before and I knew what It meant.

_**Flashback**_

"_Thank you so much" The girl kept saying. I looked at her and only nodded my head only taking my eyes off of Dylon for half a second. The human scurried off. I looked at Dylon as he began to move. I sat in the corner the same way he sat the day he ruined my life. _

"_Hello Dylan" I said as his eyes opened. I did not smile. I did not laugh. I only looked at him, disgust in my eyes and hate in my voice. He smiled, realizing who I was._

"_Well, well, well, looks like you let my snack run away kitten." He said sitting up, his smile still in place. He came over to me and caressed my cheek. I grabbed his hand and bent it back. He let out a yelp and staggered back. _

"_What's wrong Dylon? Don't like the roles reversed" I asked in a mocking turn. The smile was replaced with a face of anger. He sneered at me and lowered his body into a crouch. I rolled my eyes but got into a crouch, mirroring his moves. He swung at me and I grabbed his arm. I flipped him onto his back. He kicked my stomach sending me flying to the other side of the building. He laughed as I stopped, my back slamming into the concrete. It didn't hurt but I needed to catch my breath again. I was still hunched over when he came. He kicked me in the stomach. I let out a groan. He picked me up by my hair and dragged me back to our original spot. _

"_You've been bad Kitten" He said his face inches from mine. I spit in his eye making him let go of me. I grabbed his arm and swung him into the nearest wall. Maybe not hard enough because he came running at me. Something I hadn't expected. He pushed me down, trapping my body. He laughed while he had his way with me. I thrashed and fought but he ignored my pleas. When he was done he was done he lifted himself out and dusted himself off. I stayed on the ground not having the will to get up. He looked at me and snickered. _

"_That was really good Kitten but unfortunately play time is over. Sad that I have to kill you." I tried to move but my body was numb. As if it knew it was going to die. Dylon caressed my cheek and was going to finish me off when my coven burst through the wall. _

"_Get off her!" Victoria yelled. I couldn't see what was happening because Elena was blocking my view. My body finally started cooperating. I gasped and my back arched. I blinked quickly and Mykayla wrapped my body in a blanket. I heard a scream of frustration and knew that Dylon had gotten away again._

_**End Flashback**_

As I was pulled out of the flashback I noticed only one of my powers were working. My power to project. They had seen everything. Elena looked ready to cry as the rest of my coven. The Cullens on the other hand had mixed emotions. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle, surprisingly, looked ready to kill. Alice and Esme were sobbing into their mates chest. Rosalie was a mix between anger and sadness. Edward was unreadable and I couldn't read his mind to figure out what he was feeling.

"How are we going to get her back" Alice asked momentarily stopping her sobbing. Everyone looked to her and then me. They looked at Edward and he wrapped his arms around me. He turned me to face him. He looked deep into my eyes.

"Bella please come back to me, Baby. I need you" He whispered, his voice breaking and despair lacing his every word. He kissed me softly and my fingers twitched. I felt my senses returning to me. My powers returned to me. Edward pulled away and hugged me close to his chest. I gasped and a heartbreaking scream ripped from my throat. Edward held me tighter as I sobbed and my family breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you" Edward whispered in my ear. I Looked in his eyes and saw only love and adoration.I buried my head in his neck.

"I love you too" I said and kissed his neck softly. I was pulled out of Edward's embrace by Rosalie. She grabbed me and hugged me fiercely.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! He is going to be dealt with soon. Don't worry. I promise. Don't dwell in the past, because it will dragged you down." She said holding me tightly, stroking my hair lovingly like and older sister would do to their younger sibling when they are scared. I returned her hug, mumbling a "thank you". I was passed around, embrace to embrace. When I got to Esme and Carlisle they hugged me so tightly I felt like a little child again. I felt that they would protect me from any danger that came my way. Tears started flowing down my cheeks. Esme wiped them away and Carlisle kissed my forehead, passing me to Emmett.

"I will not let anything hurt you ever again. From horny teenage boys to sadistic vampires. Nothing will hurt you anymore, Lil sis." He said kissing my head and giving me one last squeeze before giving me to Jasper. He hugged me so tightly making me feel protected.

"I will protect you from everything. You've been through so much and you need peace in your life Little sister. I love you to pieces and I will make sure that you never have to go through that pain ever again." He whispered in my ear. He kissed my head sending me feelings of love and protection. I was back in Edward's arms. He hugged me to him not letting go, afraid that I will disappear.

"I promise from this day forth to care for you in every way possible. To keep any and every danger away from. To make sure you are happy. I have made so many mistakes in the past and you have over looked each one. I love you so much. And I promise that you will never go through such pain ever again." He said his eyes holding sincerity. I looked at him and then looked around. I Looked around to the rest of my family.

"I promise to keep all of you safe. To make all of you proud of me. To forget the past and move on. I will be the best mother, daughter, sister and mate that I can be. I love you all and always will" I sad and I brought them all in for a group hug.

**20 minutes later**

We were in my study, the biggest room in the house. I was looking through my books. I finally found the one I was looking for and called everyone over. They looked at me shocked.

"Bella what is this?" Carlisle asked me shock in his eyes. I looked down shyly.

"I got this from a wizard. All you have to do is say 'show me..' and the book shows you what you are looking for." I said, flipping the book over. The front of the book was basically like a mirror. It had a frame and had four roses on each corner of the frame. The frame held a face. I knocked on the book waking the face up. It smiled when it noticed me.

"Ahhh Bella to what do I owe this pleasure" The book asked. I smiled kindly, and turned to my family.

"Everyone meet Ricardo. He is my go to guy." I said winking at Ricardo who chuckled. Emmett raised his hand. I rolled my eyes and nodded at him signaling he could speak.

"So he can show you anything" He asked, eyes wide looking like an overgrown little kid. I smiled and nodded.

"Watch" I said turning to Ricardo. He smiled up at me.

"Show me the La Push wolves" I said and opened the book. Their they were playing football. It was funny watching them, but I needed to see something else. I closed the book ignoring the faces of shock and annoyance on the faces of my family.

"Show me Dylon and Maria" I said my voice going hard and ice cold. Ricardo grimaced and I opened the book. On one page their was a Dylon lurking in the dark, on the other Maria was fighting with a newborn. My family growled but I shushed them. Dylon was muttering to himself.

"Stupid Maria. Thinking she can take my kitten for herself. Please she is mine. No one else's" He said and continued muttering darkly to himself. I shuddered to myself, his words haunting me. Edward growled and held me tightly. I closed the book.

"Show me the Volturi" I said and re-opened the book. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were sitting on their thrones discussing something.

"She is creating newborns to destroy Bella and her coven" Aro argued. Caius looked angry after hearing that statement. Caius and I are pretty close and hates anything that hurts me. He slammed his fist on the table. Marcus looked worried.

"We have to get rid of her and those damn newborns then" He spoke darkly. I smiled sadly and closed the book.

"Thank you Ricardo. I will find you a girl book don't worry" I Joked with him. He laughed and closed his eyes. I put him back and turned to face my family. They looked like they wanted to laugh but they didn't at the same time. I laughed at them walking past them back into the living room. I sat on the couch and waited for their shock to wear off. I counted down in my head.

3.….2.….1. They came down exactly when I expected them to. They sat down not speaking when suddenly started singing "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson. I couldn't stop laughing and was shocked to see that Edward was "Michael Jackson" From head to toe. He had everything from the hat to the shoes. Even the dance moves. I Laughed so hard that tears started falling from my cheeks. When they were done I was still laughing. I couldn't stop. I fell on the floor and continued laughing. I finally calmed after 5 minutes. They all smiled at me as I sat up.

"I've missed that smile" Edward said lifting me into his lap. I snuggled closer to him, burying my head in his chest.

"Dude! Edward is making us look bad" Emmett whispered to Jasper. I chuckled softly feeling Edward's chest vibrate from his laughter.

"I know we have to do something" Jasper whispered back. I lifted my head looking at them curiously. Jasper went over to Alice and kissed her softly. He picked her up and pulled her close to his chest sitting down. Emmett went over to Rosalie and hugged her putting her on his back giving her a piggyback ride to the couch. My entire coven cooed at the sight and went into their rooms giving all of us privacy to enjoy out mates. I stared into Edward's eyes as he stared into mine. It was like we were in our own little bubble. A bubble that protected us from all danger. A bubble made just for us. It was peaceful and quiet. My mind was filled with thoughts only of Edward and me. I loved him so much and always will. I will not let Maria or Dylon rip us apart. I have been away from him for over 72 years and I'm not going to live another year without him. He is my sun, my moon, my star, my whole universe. I made sure to open my mind to him so he would be able to hear what I had just said. He looked down at me shocked and then I heard his thoughts.

_Bella is everything I need and want. She is my angel. I love her with all my heart. She has over looked every mistake that made me a monster and still loved me. She is beautiful not broken. She is my baby. I cant live without her. She is owns the key to my heart and always will. I love her till the end of time and even then I will still love her. _

My eyes welled up with tears and hugged him close to me.

"I love you" We whispered at the same time. Looking into his eyes I knew I would be safe.

**This has to be one of my sweetest chapters. I couldn't do it without my music so yea. Please Review on this chapter it took me forever to type up cause I gots a headache but hope you like it. Sorry if it's short, but it was 5 pages on Word. **

**P.S. Please pray for the people who were affected by the earthquake yesterday. It was 5.9 and believe it or not I was in it. I didn't feel it but my mother and father were working when it happened and they did. So pray for those who got hurt during the earthquake .**

**P.P.S. I want everyone to check out this amazing story. Its called **_**Forget you by ilovethetwilightcast. **_**She is an amazing author and an amazing person and a way better updater! ;) Even though she keeps taking my cookies! Read it and review!**

**Ciao for now**

**L.A.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well Uh...Hello there...It's been long hasn't it hehe. So please don't kill me. A lot has been going on lately and i haven't been able to update. From getting into the school i wanted to the death of my grandfather things have been tough. But I'm back. I cant promise my updates will get better but i do promise that I will try so i guess this is where i continue with the story. No disclaimer cause i think all of you have waited long enough.**

**BPOV**

The battle was nearly here. Though i had my family with me, nothing could stop my nerves from getting the best of me. I have been jumpy and jittery all week and haven't been able to sit still. Everyone has been keeping close watch on me, as if i were a porcelain doll. I couldn't exactly say it wasn't getting on my last nerve but I knew they were doing it out of love so i didn't mind it to much. I sighed, alerting Edward that I was up from my 'nap'.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked me. I lifted my head from where it lay on his chest, and looked into his eyes. I sighed again, hating the fact that in a couple days this could be gone. This peace and love could be ripped from me. Can I stay like this forever? I though to myself. Edward was still waiting for a reply from me.

"Just thinking" I said cuddling up to his chest once more. He wrapped his arms tighter around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked me , stroking my hair.

"My thoughts cost more then that but I'll cut you some slack" I said as I heard him laugh lightly. I smiled against his chest. "Well I was just thinking of the up coming battle and wondering if I could stay wrapped in your arms forever" I finished, feeling his arms wrap around me tighter once more.

"Don't worry your pretty little head off, baby. Everything will be okay" He said kissing me softly. I loved the peace and quiet. Sadly, it had to be interrupted.

"MOM" I heard come from downstairs. I sighed and got up walking downstairs slowly. When I reached the last step, I couldn't believe my eyes. The kitchen was a mess. Elena and Emmett were both covered in flour with triumphant looks on their face. They would look at me then at the table. I let my gaze follow theirs and couldn't help but feel the smile spread a cross my face.

There on the table was a badly messed up cake with the words "We Love You" on it. Though it looked hardly edible and the kitchen was a mess I couldn't help but pull those two into a hug.

"This is the sweetest and messiest thing anyone has ever done for me" I said, tears coming to my eyes. I looked around to see the rest of my family there watching me. I smiled at all of them and couldn't help but feel, I was right at home.

**Yea I know its short. Thanks for sticking with this story. Please Review.**


End file.
